theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sedusa
Sedusa is a young, beautiful and sexy mistress of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles and quick wits to influence men to do her bidding. When her identity is revealed, she often fights with her whip-like hair which she can lengthen and control in a variety of offensive ways on her opponents. Her name and snake-like hair is likely inspired by Medusa Info Appearance Sedusa has paste-white skin and black hair with red-maroon highlights that writhe in all directions, and wears an almost completely dark red outfit: long gloves-mittens and thigh-high boots, leotard, red fishnet stockings and black pantyhose which she wears under the fishnets. She speaks in a harsh, angry voice when the girls reveal her true form, and in a soft, maternalistic voice when around the Professor. While disguised as Ima Goodelady, she wears a hot pink suit with a hat, pale, almost white, blond hair with pink streaks of highlights and pale pink pumps. In the anime version, her skin takes on a greenish tinge and she wears a strapless, short purple dress with long black pantyhose socks, red ballet flats and her hair is almost the same as the original Sedusa, but it has green highlights instead of red. Story in the Powerpuff Girls Sedusa is a parody of Medusa, the gorgon from Greek mythology who could turn people to solid stone just by looking at her. he was first introduced in the episode "Mommy Fearest," where she posed as a regular woman called "Ima Goodlady" (The words 'I'm a good lady' put together to make a full name). She infiltrated into the Powerpuffs' house and tried to manipulate Professor Utonium against the girls. When she left at night straight to the mayor's office to rob him of his precious jewels, Mayor called the Powerpuff Girls and announced them about the situation. Then Blossom planned that when they will catch Ima Goodlady, they will expose her true identity when she returns: Sedusa. After a short fight, the Professor returned and caught Sedusa, sending her to jail. In the next episode of Sedusa's appearance, "Something's a Ms.", Ms. Bellum was missing from work, and the mayor painfully "fired" her. He called the Powerpuff Girls and as they arrived, he gave them a letter made of newspaper articles, "I have Bellum. Bring $100,000,000 in un-marked non-consecutive bills to Ms. Bellum's house. No funny stuff! Love, Sedusa," written by Sedusa. The girls then fled with a bag to Ms. Bellum's house. Buttercup used her X-ray vision, and saw Ms. Bellum and Sedusa inside. They then crashed into her house, and caught a sight of "Ms. Bellum," having "Sedusa" tied up against a chair. Bubbles then pulls out the wig off of "Ms. Bellum's" head and saw the face of Sedusa. She then defeated all of the girls by using her sticky globs of hair gel to adhere them against the window. "Sedusa" then escapes the chair and gets in a fight with the real Sedusa. She pulls off her wig and then, Ms. Bellum defeats Sedusa, getting her hair wet and cutting every last piece of it. In "Bought and Scold", Sedusa is declared naughty by the narrator. In "Equal Fights ," Femme Fatale nicknamed Sedusa as "that chick in the underwear." In "Shotgun Wedding", Sedusa appears to be pictured, while the professor is looking the villaihs kin/species. In "Divide and Conquer", Sedusa is on a poster for Townsville's most wanted Villains. In "The Boys Are Back in Town", Sedusa appeared in a Breif Flashback in HIM's lair, with all the other villains. In "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey", Sedusa is one the villains terrorizing Townsville, Sedusa is one the villains who defeats The Powerpuff Girls. Sedusa appears at the end of the episode during Why Can't we all get along. In''"Aspirations,"'' she appears completely bald, due to her hair being completely shaved off by the Powerpuff Girls and Ms. Bellum from the episode, Something's a Ms. She has recruited the Gangreen Gang to bring her wanted tiara, scepter, and necklace of Cleopatra, which she grew to an enormous size and had snakes for hair, using her weapons to destroy almost all of Townsville and exact revenge on The Powerpuff Girls. Ace tells Blossom the tiara is what's creating the magic as an act of revenge for her betraying them. Finally, The Powerpuff Girls get the tiara off of her head, and she shrinks back to her regular size, falling in the mud (courtesy of Ace) and whining angrily about her third defeat, and is sent to jail once again. In "Night Mayor", Sedusa appears in a flashback. In Sedusa's final appearance "The Powerpuff Girls Rule", Sedusa along with the villains are searching for The key to the world. Major Battles * Sedusa vs. Stella * Sedusa and Copy Kitten vs. Chum Chum and Fanboy * Sedusa vs. Ling Ling Huang * Sedusa, Princess Morbucks, and Nefera De Nile vs. Winx Club * Sedusa vs. Cassandra * Sedusa vs. Dark Pit * Sedusa vs. Carla and Wendy Marvell * (more coming soon....) Against Sora's Team One major score Sedusa wants to settle is that she wishes to have revenge on Kairi and the Winx Club for outshining her beauty with their perfect style. Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Females Category:Traitors Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Adults Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Fashion characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Jerks Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Beautiful villains Category:Greek characters Category:American characters Category:Thieves